She took his clothes and his heart
by Vulgar-Notions
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, but this is a fan fic for Jackie Mercer 3 and my character Charlie...Who've I've tried to make as least ary sue as possible. xD Please read and Review. Its rated M for language and most probable future lemon s  ;
1. Angel

Authors note* Hello~ This is a Four Brothers fan fiction~ I do in no way own Four brothers but I do own Charlotte and I wished I owned Garrett Helund and Jack Mercer ;D enjoy!

Reviews are appreciated! -_-; hopefully people will actually read this ^^;

Chapter one.

Charlotte's' heart bucked wildly in her chest as she ran down the icy covered sidewalk. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep and irritation. Her brown locks were tangled, greasy and wet from the newly falling snow from the cloudy black night sky. She knew if she kept running, though her legs were becoming numb, she'd be able to get far away enough from her uncle. The ice shimmered orange from the dimly lit streetlights that lined the pavement, Suddenly Charlie's feet slipped from under her and she sloshed onto the ice, skinning her knee under the thin flannel pajama pants. Darkness seemed to it's way around her as her eyes closed. Charlie was too tired...too cold...and to numb to get up. At this point she didn't care anymore.

It felt as if the ground was moving beneath her...She was in a car! Charlotte's eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up. The dark figure in the front seat made her scream. Suddenly the car swerved and came to a loud screech and stopped.

"Whoa!" A dark skinned middle aged man turned in the front seat to face her.

Her eyes were wide and she struggled to pull herself further into the leather seat. Her body ached terribly from her fall, but she was too terrified to really complain at the moment.

"Whoa,whoa..It's okay,Honey!" He said putting his hands up in defense. "I aint gonna hurt you."

"Who are you?" Charlotte barked, her breathing still heavy.

He grinned and raised a brow.

"Heh. Well I s'pose I should be asking you the same thing...I mean...Who lays in the middle of an icy sidewalk in the middle of January? And the name's Angel Mercer."

She relaxed some. Somehow she felt a little better and a little more trusting of this stranger. When Charlotte didn't answer he spoke up again.

"Well? What's your name? Where do you live? I'll drive you home...And I won't make you tell me just what happened to you either..." He laughed, figuring she must have passed out from a few many too drinks, then letting out a yawn.

"No!" She said a little too quickly.

Angel arched an eyebrow and shut off the car, not wanting to lose his last bit of gas. His expression was obviously urging her for an explanation. Charlotte swallowed hard and looked at her dry hands.

"Please...Just don't take me anywhere near there.." She paused and glanced up at him. "Drop me off at a gas station or something..."

Angel sighed as his lips formed a thin line and his eyes seemed to glaze over a little. He nodded once and turned back around starting the car back up again. He eyed her through the rear view mirror.

"Say...I didn't get your name,Kid."

"It's Charlotte-...ehm...Call me Charlie." She whispered, her breathe causing fog on the back window.

"Alright Charlie..."

The car purred as it began to move down the road again. Charlie remained quiet and still as she traced random patterns in where her breathe left fog on the glass. Charlotte was exhausted and her eyes began to close again.

She woke in a room with blue walls and various posters of classic bands. She sat up,still achy from her slip, she rubbed her eyes. It was still dark out and the only light was the same orange glow streaming from the window from the streetlights outside. Charlie began to get nervous again. So that man,Eh, Angel, brought her somewhere? The slight shuffle of feet and muffled voices made her jump.

"Angel! What the fuck? Do you want us charged for kidnapping or something? As if we don't got enough problems on our plate!" A man barked.

"Lower your voice,alright? She's obviously having some sort of problems...She had that look in her eyes,Bobby." Angel paused and licked his dry cracking lips."That look...That same look Jacks had since he was a kid..You know that god damn look."

Bobby didn't answer. He ran a hand over his face. He looked at Angel, his eyes tired and dark.

"We're not a charity,Angel.." Bobby said before getting up and pushing past Angel to his room. Angel rubbed his hands together and glanced at Jack's door, which held Charlie. He knew Bobby's heart was hurt and worn especially since Ma's death...But Angel wished he'd have a little more compassion for someone,they both knew, came from a broken home...Just like them.

END CHP 1 =]]

R & R


	2. Bobby

Chapterrrr dossss x]

Charlie woke to the brutal knocking on the door. Before she could even answer, he shoved open the door. Bobby's brown hair was slicked back and a rough scruff lightly covered his chin as well as underneath his nose. His eyes were dark and half lidded.

"Listen. I suggest you take your leave, Angel should know better than to pick up drunk women off the street if he has no plans to fuck'em." He said with a cold smirk.

Charlie's face filled with heat from her anger and embarassment. "Fuck you!" She spat. She wasn't one who could hold her temper very well...and it often got her into trouble. "I didn't asked to be picked up! I think I'd rather of died there! And I wasn't fucking drunk!" She barked, her eyes starting to water.

Bobby leaned back against the door, his eyes narrowing some with surprise and interest. When she realized everything that she had spat at the stranger, Charlie thought she may get hit..So she put her hands up in front of her. Suddenly he locked his eyes on her, hoping Angel may be wrong...Hoping she was just another rebellious teenager who had a decent life and just made a wrong decision to get some attention. However, Bobby mentally regretted to admit...She was not one of those. Her dark brown eyes were sunken in and her eyes held the pain of a child's cries who were never heard.

They stared at each other for a minute waiting to see if either of them were to speak again. Charlie broke the silence. "Look, I'm leaving,alright? Thanks for the bed last night."

Bobby slowly shook his head, keeping his eyes locked on her, his expression hard to read. "No. You're gonna stay. You'll pull your weight around here..and You'll stay here."

Charlie's mouth gaped open and her brows furrowed in confusion. "What? Like 3 hours ago you were saying how you weren't a charity case! I heard you from the door!"

"Just shut up and appreciate it,alright? And since you heard everything last night...Then you know that I'm Bobby." He growled sarcastically before turning and taking his leave.

Charlie did not understand. How could he just change his mind like that? And pull her weight around? Charlie was not anyone's god damn whore or maid.

She laid back in the bed, her hands behind her head. Her eyes wandered past each poster on the wall...Aerosmith..Nirvana...Queen...She began to wonder just whose room she was sleeping in. It obviously wasn't Bobby or Angel..She sighed. She also wondered how they knew each other..Were they roomies or gay lovers or something? Neither of them seemed that gay...Gay guys gave nice hugs and Bobby certainly didn't seem to be one for hugs. And there was another guy? The one that this room was decorated by...She decided she'd worry about it later...Charlie turned on her side and looked at the white closet door across the room. Slowly she got up from the bed and walked over to it, staring hard at the door knob. She did need clothes...With only an ounce of hesitance she turned the knob and peered inside. There was a rainbow of different Tee shirts,jeans,belts and shoes. Charlie always preferred guy clothes anyway. She pulled out a KISS shirt and a pair of dark gray jeans, both which were too large for her, but she didn't care. Another knock at the door made her jump and almost lose her balance. I was Angel this time,Thank God. When he saw her in his little Fairy brother's clothes he almost died. His laughter filled the room.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Jackie wouldn't be too thrilled about this.." He mumbled to himself rubbing his chin with a grin. "You eat,right?" He asked, his smile remaining.

"I do enjoy food." She said sarcastically. Jackie? She thought that was what she heard him mumble. Probably the owner of the bed she was sleeping in...and the clothes she was wearing.

"Good. Uhm...I guess you can leave those on for now." He said awkwardly. "Come with me." Angel motioned his hand for her to follow. He lead her through a short hallway with a good amount of pictures. Charlie didn't really get a chance to get a look. However she saw Bobby and Angel in quite a few them..as well as another blonde male,another black male and an older woman.

The kitchen was surprisingly tidy. There was a bowl of cornflakes on the table, looking rather soggy.

"Hope you like cornflakes..." He said softly arching a brow. "I,uh, got to get my girl, we have plans for lunch..." He groaned and rolled his eyes. "But,uh, I'll stay with you while you eat."

Charlie nodded once and began to eat the soggy mess. She wasn't really a big fan of cereal but she was glad to actually be getting fed. The silence seemed to make Angel a little edgy but Charlie didn't mind it.

"Bobby told me he's letting you stay...Listen, I know he seems like a hard ass but he's a good guy at heart. It just takes a lot to get him to show it.." Angel leaned his head into his palm and glanced at the window.

"I'll deal..." She grumbled in between bites.

When she had finished she put the bowl in the sink and ran water into it. Angel looked at the clock and rubbed his forehead. He was extremly hesitant to leave her alone but he felt she needed time to sleep..and time to herself..He wouldn't be gone for that long anyway.

"You should probably get some more sleep...And I wouldn't dare step foot outside this house..It's been pretty dangerous around here lately."

"Yeah,Yeah.." She yawned.

"We'll talk more later.." He said before leaving through the front door and locking it from outside.

"Right..."

END CHAPTER 2 x]

R & R please !


End file.
